marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neil Roberts
Neil Roberts portrayed Alexander Goodwin Pierce in Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Significant roles *Jacob Wallenfels in Beverly Hills 90210 (1998) *Rex Buckland in Charmed (1998-1999) *Philip Lawfor in Holby City (2003-2008) *Clive in Love Soup (2005) *Richard in Life Bites (2008-2009) Quotes *"He's quite a clever guy! He was at the top of his class in silent killing! He was trained and knows everything. He's very eager and keen. However, he's never put it into practice. Nick Fury is a legend and my character gets involved with Nick Fury. This is the guy I read in the textbooks. Nick Fury doesn't do anything by the book. And my character is very nervous about straying and doing anything unusual. The pressures that my character during this film, is the fact that I learn the Nick Fury way. To follow your heart, to have instinct is certainly more important than reading the textbooks. It's a journey that by the end Pierce is nearer to being a really good agent like Nick Fury." *"I keep getting into scrapes. I keep messing up. I'm single-minded at silent killing and in one scene, out of eagerness, I take over. 'Let me try and kill the guy!' Nick Fury says, 'No! Pierce! Come back please! Don't!' I bang him on the back of the neck which worked in training, but this guy is called Sluggo and he's 7' 2". And he turns around and he has no effect at all. And I go, 'Oh, oh!' And get smashed down. And Nick Fury turns up and saves the day. And he looks over me and says, 'What are we thinking of?' And I'm very embarrassed because I really messed up here. It's really quite comical. And there are quite a few moments like that where I'm just so eager I try and take over. But I really have the ability!" *"It gives it a little bit of humor because there's a lot of intensity. It's a comic book and its silly, the stakes are high because we're saving the world. HYDRA is going to blow up Manhattan." *"It gives it a dichotomy. The humor comes out of the situation. It's a relief - a release for the audience. Otherwise it gets too heavy. The humor doesn't come in big laughs or anything, the humor comes out of that frailty and that innocence. The dichotomy between Fury and Pierce is quite amusing. You need those elements to keep you going as an audience, to stimulate interest." *"What this has is the realism and the grit and also it's not like ''The Fifth Element where you look at it and it's spectacle and futuristic. The beauty of this sort of thing is that, as an audience, it could happen. And they got the equipment that we have. It's a little bit further the future than now. You think maybe people do have that sort of weapons. It's more accessible to an audience because you can believe the situation." "''At the end of the day what you're trying to do is make entertainment. You start making something that's fun. You can't take it that seriously because it is out of a comic book. We're on a flying airship!" *"David is terrific! He's got an enormous amount of energy. I think it's nice for him because that this is away from the normal character that he plays, and the fact that he's got an eyepatch, is gritty and has a cigar and doesn't shave. His character doesn't say a lot. He always looks at things and is sarcastic. He's very dark and gritty so he's having fun." *"I really enjoyed when we were out at the HYDRA base. It was a lot of hero stuff. We had these great big guns and we were firing. I always wanted to be James Bond, in that sort of adventure movie. I've always dreamt of doing James Bond stuff - running down corridors, hiding behind pillars, flinging yourself down the floors and throwing yourself around. Pierce is like James Bond but he's like 003 1/2. He's not quite there!" Category:Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. cast